


Of Dubious and Questionable Memory - Artwork

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Every day I wake up not remembering how I got here or who this man is who claims he's my husband. I cannot trust my own memory. There is one thing of which I am reasonably certain: John Watson is dead. Isn't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diandrahollman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dubious and Questionable Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309341) by [diandrahollman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman). 



As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter or claim as your own.


End file.
